Miniaturized microphones are used in a wide range of applications, such as cell phones, hearing aids, smart toys and surveillance devices for example. It would be desirable to design such microphones and manufacturing methods therefor that allow batch production and allow the integration of the microphone with miniaturised devices having other functions. Microfabrication of various types of miniature microphones has been explored.